Corpses, Murder, and Love! OH MY!
by LoveLikeDestiel
Summary: JW/SH With their biggest and most gruesome case yet can their love bloom or will Moriarty win? Summary is not too good
1. A Slight Escape

**Hey! This is my attempt at Sherlock BBC :D **

**I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS AND I DO NOT OWN **

**WARNING: JOHN/SHERLOCK, Murder, and Language  
**

**REVIEW PWEEEEZE :3**

"Moriarty! You and I will die here!" Sherlock yells pointing his gun at the explosive vest that he recently ripped off me. "John, I'm sorry it has to end like this." He apologizes to me. I nod in reply. I wait for him to pull the trigger and- I pounce on him, dragging us both into the pools cold water. Explosion all around us, I see Sherlock's eyes begin to close and I realized he needed air. I quickly press our mouths together and give him some of my breath. As the eruption subsided we swam back to the surface. No sign of Moriarty, or his snipers. Sherlock is clinging to me and gasping for air. "T-thanks for saving us and all…, but do you mind getting us out of this horrid pit of death!" Sherlock shrieks embarrassed.

"Huh? You can't swim? Don't tell me you never learned as to not 'delete' vital information?" I say sarcastically. I see a slight blush flair up on his cheeks.

"Shut. Up." Was his only come back. I snickered as I swam us over to the pool ladder. I help Sherlock out of the pool. He then uses his magical Cab powers to flag us a cab. The ride home was a silent one. Arrival, though, was not.

"Oh dear! What happened? You're both soaked head to bloody toe!" Mrs. Hudson cries out with worry. She was in her normal purpleish dress. She had obviously just fixed our abused wall as she still had plaster on her hands.

"Oh, just went for a swim, Mrs. Hudson, just went for a swim." Sherlock inquires receiving a concerned look from our landlady.

"I fixed the damn wall again. Please don't shoot at my walls again! I swear Sherlock; I will be bloody pissed if I find that you've ruined another wall!" Mrs. Hudson yells as we walk up the stairs to our flat. She follows us up the stairs to catch our wet coats. "I'll get these cleaned, but just this once! I'm not your house keeper!" She yells again. She maybe our landlady, but she obviously cares for us. Her husband died before she could have kids. She had confided in me that she had always wanted two boys. Even though she says she is not our house keeper, me and Sherlock both keep her company and act as though she was our mother, to make her happy. Sherlock sighs and makes his way to the shower. He removed his shirt before reaching the bathroom and I caught a glimpse of his chest and arms. I feel my chest ache as I notice many little scars on his arms. There were two distinct long scars running down both arms, seeming to have once been deep. Obvious signs of a suicide attempt. There was also a large gash along his shoulder blades. I yawn as he closed the door to the bathroom. _I'm too tired to wonder about that now. I think I'll just go to sleep. _I think to myself as I slowly make my way to my room. I strip myself of my freezing clothes and lay naked on my bed and fall asleep.

(Sherlock's POV Next Morning)

I blush thinking about John's lips against mine. I feel my morning problem throb and quickly jolt myself out of my thoughts. _Stop thinking like that! _I sigh. _I need a new case….. I'm bored. _I walk to our fridge and open it to see my newest experiment. I was observing the degree of burns if left alone. I hear John walk into the kitchen.

"What the fuck? Sherlock, how many times have I told you don't put bloody dead things in the bloody fridge!" John yells. I smirk.

"But where do I put them? On the roof? No, that won't do it will begin to rot up there. In Mrs. Hudson's fridge? Oh! Splendid idea! That'll teach her not to steal Belle anymore!" I squeal with excitement!

"Belle? As in Belle Sorenson Gunness? You've got to be kidding me! You need a life Sherlock!" John yells at me. I give him a general smile and see him soften. He knows me sooo well. I named my female skull after the famous female serial killer.

"Oh! We need milk and a new microwave. My last experiment exploded and I don't think you would want your food to have formaldehyde on it." I say. I hear him sigh in exasperation and I give him a quick apology.

"Fine! I'm going to the store, I need your card." He says obviously annoyed. I hand him my card and fall on the couch.

(Watson's POV)

I wave a cab and head to a moving van rental company. _I'll make sure I will not see another dead thing in the fridge! _I think to myself with determination. After renting a moving van I zipped to the closest Homebase. I enter knowing what I have come for, but not sure as to the type.

"Dr. Watson? Oh! HOHOHOHO! It is lovely to see you!" A young woman, also my patient, named Kim squeals. _Oh no, not her. She is so bloody annoying. _

"Why hello. Oh, I didn't know you worked here. Can you help me then?" I ask being as polite as possible.

"Why of course, of course, whatchu need." She says in her thick Brooklyn accent.

"A rather large fridge, do you carry those?" I ask trying not to yell profanities. Soon we were on our way to a large section of fridges. I saw a decent sized fridge in blue and decided to buy it. With help from other workers I got it packed into the back of the moving van (along with our newest microwave). I then rushed to the store and bought enough food to actually fill our original fridge.

_Hey I got you a present_

_Help bring in groceries_

_Please and thank you_

_JW_

Upon arrival I see Sherlock scramble to help me bring in the groceries. "Here is our new microwave, please don't fuck it up." I say to him and he rolls his eyes in reply. "Now help me bring up your new present." I say with a smile.

"Oh, what is it, what is it!" He squeals excitedly. His excitement grew bigger as he realized I had got him his own fridge. "Awwwwww, thank you!" We haul his new present up to our flat and he set it up. I put our groceries away and he moved his experiments. I look at Sherlock who had decided to hug me. I blush along with him. We soon are interrupted by a light knock on the wall of the kitchen.

"Hey…. A new case. I'm sure you'll like this one. I'll leave the address here on the table please show up." Detective Inspector Lestrade says shyly.

"Goody!" Sherlock squeals letting go of me, a blush still evident on his cheeks. I smile at how cute he can be, and wished he could have stayed around me longer. We pull on our coats and he puts on his scarf and off we go. He yet again uses his magical powers and summons us a cab. We jump in and head for our destination.

"279 White Chapel Road." The ride there was quite. We arrive and meet up with Sergeant Donovan.

"Hey, Freak. John, I see you still haven't found yourself a hobby." She says gaining a glare from Sherlock.

"Still fucking Anderson, I see" Sherlock retorts, earning a growl from her. We walk into the building and I am immediately horrified at the scene. A young woman, about the age of 32 lay dead on the floor. The woman had red hair and was fair skinned. She wore a skimpy red dress with red stilettos. Her abdomen was cut open and it seemed that her uterus was removed. She showed signs of strangulation, but her throat was slashed. Upon further inspection I clarify that her cause of death was strangulation and her time of death was about 4 hours before arrival.

"A crime of passion!" Sherlock bellows. "Come, John!" he calls to me and I follow. I blink at the fact that there is already a cab parked out front (I swear he is magical!) "221B Baker Street." He tells the cabby.

"So, what do you have?" I ask Sherlock, noticing his excited smile.

"We have a cleaver man aged 15 to 18 about 6 feet tall. He called her there and made her give him something, possibly the pen. As she was distracted in getting the pen he strangled her. Then removed an organ." He pauses and looks at me. "What organ, John?"

"The uterus." I reply

"Ahhhh, her lady parts. Interesting." He says. "The suspect also searched her things. So what are the possible motives…" He says to me. We get out of the cab and walk up the stairs to our flat. I put the kettle on and look and Sherlock expectantly. He raises an eyebrow at me and I realize he is trying to get me involved in the case. I smile.

"Motive, motive. Hmmmm. Oh! Love, what about love?" I question.

"Yes, love is quite a motivator. What else?"

W: "Revenge?"

S: "Possible."

W: "Robbery maybe?"

S: "No, nothing was stolen, though her items were searched."

W: "Mental issues?"

S: "Quite possible."

W: "Ummmm. Oh! Ew… Cannibalism?"

S: "Could be…. I concur with your ew."

H: "Here is your tea."

S: "Think of what would cause a man to do this? If love, why love? If revenge, why revenge?"

W: "I dunno, Sherlock."

H: "Well it could be a son murdering his mother. I saw on the telly a young bloke killed his ma because she broke his xbox. Or it could be a pissed husband! Or, or an ex boyfriend. Revenge for her leaving him for his best friend. Ooo! This is fun! Just like on crap telly!"

S: "Yes, the motives fit with the situations…"

W: "Indeed." Sherlock and I look up just realizing Mrs. Hudson.

"Thanks for the tea." I say embarrassed. She smiles and walks back down stairs for her afternoon hip treatment. I look at Sherlock, who returns my look.

"Did you notice she was here?" He asked reading my mind. I shake my head and we both fall into a fit of giggles. It was broken by a grumbling in my stomach. "Hungry? I'm in the mood for Mexican. How about you?" He asked a soft look in his eyes.

"Thought you'd never asked. I reply with a smile."

**SOOOOOO YOU LIKE? NO LIKE? IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT SOMETHING IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE JUST COMMENT IT AND ILL SEE IF I CAN FIT IT IN :D**


	2. Blooming Love

**I DID IT I DID IT :D NEW CHAPTER WEEEE I HOPE YOU LIKE REVIEW!**

(Sherlock's POV)

We ended up going to Trishna because our usual Mexican place was packed.

"Oh, Yum!" John practically moans. I smile a soft smile at him watching him enjoy his Seafood Biryani. He looks up at me and scowls. _Oh shit, here comes a lecture. _I wince. "You haven't even touched your Market Fish Curry! You never eat! You're too bloody skinny!" He yells at me.

"I know, but I'm not hungry." I argue, but he stops eating.

"If you don't eat, I won't eat!" He says determined. I hear his stomach groan with sadness and he continues to ignore his dish. I can see he is going to be stubborn.

"Fine! I'll fucking eat! That was a dirty trick." I hiss and begin to eat my food. After dinner we chose to walk home, it wasn't too far. It was cold, but romantic. I've never liked someone like this before. I mean I have had a boyfriend (I never liked women), but I was never as affectionate as I am to John. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize the slippery wet patch ahead of me. I slip and scream (Like a bloody female, I might add) I close my eyes awaiting the pain in my bum, but instead feel warm, strong arms catch me.

"Wow, Sherlock, you're out of it." John laughs. I blush a little at all the stares I had brought. "You have a good pair of lungs, for an ex-smoker!" He teases. My cheeks flair red as I overheard two women giggle about my feminine scream.

"Come quickly, John." I was walking quickly, watching where I step this time.

"Huh? Why?' John questions with his bright blue eyes that I could stare into forever.

"I've embarrassed myself, and I wish to hide under my bed, now hurry!" I say with honesty. I hear him giggle, but speed up his pace to keep up with me. Mrs. Hudson greets us as we enter the flat.

"Oh, hey sweet hearts. Are you ok Sherlock? Your face is red." She asked as we walked up the stairs. I didn't bother to tell her as John had already beat me to it. So instead I wondered over to the fridge and open it. I gasp.

"John did you throw out my experiment!" I screamed. I hear him run as fast as he can up the stairs and then burst out laughing. "What's so bloody funny?" I snap.

"You-haaa-already-heee-forgor!" He squeals between giggles. I then blush quickly realizing how foolish I look.

"Oh, yea… my bad." I apologize and run to my bedroom to check on my experiment. _Oops. I've embarrassed myself twice today. Better get to sleep before I make it thrice. _I curl up into my blankets and take four melatonin and pass out.

(John's POV)

I smile a large smile and remember the day. _Sherlock has been so unbelievably cute today._ I think to myself as I walk down to Mrs. Hudson's flat to talk and watch crap telly.

"Oh, hey! How was your date!" She questions me. I give her a smile with a light blush on my cheeks.

"I got him to eat and he was so undeniably cute! I wish I could have gotten a picture of him when he almost fell!" I squeal. Mrs. Hudson is the only person who knows my feeling for my companion. "I can tell he has something on his mind. I wish he was more open with me." I sigh.

"He is affectionate to you though, and that's a big step for him! I'm sure he will cozy up to you soon." She says to me with a smile. We watched the Tyra show and I decided to take my leave.

"I'm going to bed. Night, Mrs. Hudson." I say to her and kiss her on the cheek. I go up the stairs and to my room. I collapse on the bed and was soon fast asleep.

(Sherlock's POV Next Morning)

I wake up earlier than usual and decide to go and talk to Mrs. Hudson. _I need to talk to somebody about this. I'm so distracted and my mind is clouded. _I think to myself gaining the courage to knock on her flat's door.

"Sherlock? What are you doing up so early?" She questions me.

"I have to talk about this to someone…" I say while glancing up the stairs. I then quickly join her in her flat. I'm- I'm having these…. These….feelings. It's distracting and I can't get the thought out of my head. I'm not sure what to do." I say shyly.

"AWWWWW! Tell him, tell him! It's important!" She squeals. Our conversation is soon interrupted when I hear DI Lestrade call out my name from upstairs.

"I'll try. Thanks. I have to go!" I say quickly to her as I race up the stairs. "You rang?" I say with sarcasm.

"Yea, another murder. Same MO. I wrote down the address, here. See you there!" He says quickly running back to his cop car. I smile wide and run to wake up John.

"Murder, John, Murder! Wakey, wakey!" I yell banging on his door. I hear him shuffle around his room and then his door click open. I throw my coat and scarf on quickly and toss him his coat. "Hurry, John!" I say excitedly.

"Ok, ok." He says sleepily. I flag us a cab and we quickly got inside.

"398 White Chapel Street." I tell the cabby. I couldn't stop glancing at John. (Who snoozed the whole ride) _I'll tell him! Should I tell him? How would I tell him? _I sigh, being at a loss. When we arrive at the scene I wake John up and we joined Lestrade inside. I look at the around 35 to 40 year old woman. She had fair skin and wore a leather mini skirt along with a red corset and pumps. Yet again the abdomen was cut open. This time her intestines were moved out of the abdominal cavity, but still attached. Her throat had been slashed and her eyelids cut off. I can see that an organ had been removed; most probable would be the uterus. She held her phone in her hand and her purse had been emptied. Nothing was stolen.

"Dull!" I yell bored out of my wits. "John, do your thing." I say after a yawn. He does some touching and poking then looks at me.

"Cause of death is asphixiation and time of death is around 6 hours ago." I can tell he was discusted by the sight. I put my hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him.

"Hey, Freak, don't try to rape John while we are here!" Donovan laughs. I see John tense so I removed my hand.

(John's POV)

_I am tired of her! _My blood runs cold as I remember the week before.

"_**Look, Freak, No one likes you! No one cares about you either! Do just fucking disappear!" She had said to him. He didn't seem affected by it though. That is until I came home after a date with Sarah. He was on the couch crying and he had a whole bottle of Barbiturates and I can see he was ready to end it all. He didn't notice I was right there, so he opened the bottle and started pouring it into his hand. I slap the bottle and pills away from him and grab him and held him close to my chest. He continued to cry clinging to me saying over and over "I want to disappear.." between his sobs.**_

I stand up and look at her. "Look, he isn't a freak! He is just very smart and not good with socialization, but that doesn't mean he isn't human! I'm tired of you being a bitch to him! Do you like being called a whore? No? Then shut the fuck up!" I explode. I couldn't hold it in. My heart had ached so badly when I had seen him so ready to die. She seemed so offended, but she kept her mouth shut. I look at Sherlock and smile.

"Thanks.." He says with a genuine smile. I knew I loved him since the day I moved in. He had me since the phone thing. I couldn't hold it in any more. We walk out of the building and down an ally for a short cut to Baker Street.

"Sherlock?" I say getting his attention. He looks at me with his big, beautiful, Blue-Gray eyes. I cup his face and before I could rethink I had pressed our lips together. He didn't react so I pulled away. _Fuck, he is gonna hate meee! _My head screams. "I-I'm sorry! Uh, bye!" I say and quickly run for the hills.

(Sherlock's POV)

_He kissed me! Me! Wow! But he's gone now. It seems he thinks I was rejecting him… He hasn't come home either… _I pull out my phone. _It's been 7 hours! _I decide I was going to send him a text.

_Hey John where are you_

_We need to talk_

_SH_

I sit and wait but no reply.

_Hello?_

_SH_

Still nothing. I begin to tremble. _I have a bad feeling about this. _I call him and it rings and rings and rings. _If he was mad at me or didn't want to talk to me he would hit ignore and send me to voice mail not let it ring. _I immediately call Lestrade. "John's missing!" I yell into the phone.

(John's POV)

"You've been a naughty boy, John." Moriarty coos into my ear.

"Fuck. You." I hiss. I'm tied up in what looks like the inside of a shipment container.

"Oh, John, John, John, John, John. I have to thank you. I'll get Sherlock for sure this time." He purrs. I growl at him. I was scared, but not for me.

(Sherlock's POV)

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Mista Holmes, Mista Holmes! Someone took Docta Watson into their car and drove into the shipping container parking lot thing. They have a gun!" A young homeless girl named sally says. The phone line is soon cut. _Payphone. _I think to myself. I immediately get a cab.

"Mista Holmes! They haven't left, I've been watching!" The little street urchin says. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She had a light blue night gown that was tattered and dirty and carried a torn up bear in her right hand.

"Thanks! Call this number, his name is Lestrade." I give her some money for the payphone and begin to open all the doors of the shipping containers.

(John's POV)

"When I was just a little baby boy, my momma used to tell me these crazy things She used to tell me my daddy was an evil man, she used to tell me he killed people But when I got a little bit older I realized, I was the crazy one But there was nothing I could do or say to try to change it  
cause now mommy and daddy's dead and I was the one who did it" Moriarty sang loudly. "Bitch I'ma kill you, You don't wanna fuck with me." He continues. I groan as he pours what smells like gasoline on me.

**REVIEW PWEEEZE :3 THAT LAST SONG IS KILL YOU BY EMINIM IM NOT A BIG FAN OF HIS BUT I COULD SOOO PICTURE MORIARTY FIXING IT TO FIT HIS LIFE (WHICH IS WHAT I DID THESE ARE NOT THE REAL LYRICS LOL)**


	3. Love's Sweet Surrender

**ME NO OWN THEY OWN MEEEE :D YAY THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT ****XMillieX **

**I REALLY HOPE OTHER PEOPLE START TO READ THIS I WOULD LOVE THE CRITICISIUM ON MY WRITING SKILLZ**

(Sherlock's POV)

I open around 20 containers before I came across a blue one. I opened the doors to see John, bound and gagged. "I'm here, you're ok now." I say to him but he begins to shake his head. "What?" I ask, but I soon find out what he was doing.

"Oh, hello, Sherlock." Moriarty purrs. I turn to face him and point my gun at him. I slowly am forced out of the crate. He tackled me to the ground and my gun flies from my hand "See, I told you. I told you I'd burn your heart." He says, a demonic smile spread across his face as his gun was pressed in my face. He pulled out a lighter with his other hand and I noticed that John was drenched in gasoline. _Fuck!_ My mind screams giving in. I close my eyes hoping for a quick end. I hear a gun shot and I feel a warm liquid drip over me like a faucet. Moriarty gets up and ran. I then faint.

(John's POV)

_Holy hell! That little girl just shot Moriarty! _I think to myself. "Don't ya dare touch Mista Holmes or Docta Watson!" She screams griping the gun. She runs to me and pulls out a pocket knife and cuts me free. I take out my gag.

"No, Sherlock, Don't die!" DI Lestrade had yelled just making it to the scene. I look at sally and decide _I am soooo going to buy her some toys for this._

"Get out of here ok?" I tell her and she nods. I take the gun and walk out to Lestrade. "He's not dead, just unconscious." I hear Lestrade release a gust of breath and we are both put in the back of an ambulance. I fell asleep on the way there.

(Sherlock's POV)

I awaken in a hospital, John sleeping on a chair close to my bed. I crawl out of the uncomfortable hospital bed and press the back of my hand to his face. I slowly move forward and gently kiss him. To my surprise, he wraps his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss. We break away and I look him in the eyes. A feeling of sadness swept over me. I'm not used to this feeling, but I let it take hold of me.

"I was so afraid I would lose you!" I yell, my cold exterior shattered. I began to cry profusely. I just couldn't gain control of these emotions. He held me close to his chest, just like the day I realized I didn't want to die as long as he was there.

"It's ok. Shhhhh. We are both fine." He says running his fingers through my hair.

"Not that! I- I was scared you would never come home…" I say shyly.

"Well, I'm here now." He says wiping away my tears. He gives me a bright smile. The smile I adore. The smile I love. The smile I can no longer live without. I smile up at him. "Ready to go home? I sure am! My back hurts…." He asked with his eyes glittering. _God, I think I love him. _I nod and we left the hospital taking a cab home. We held hands the whole ride home. Walking in to the building of our flat, we bump into the all-knowing Mrs. Hudson.

"AWWWWWWWWWW! You're finally together!" She squeals. "I'll make yall a nice romantic dinner!" She says happily. "Get a shower and dress nice!" She said putting on her coat and running off to the store. I was the first in the shower.

(John's POV)

I put on the kettle for tea and touch my lips. I think of the day until the kettle screams. I pour two cups of tea and then go to email my sister. About 30 min later Sherlock was out of the shower and it was my turn. "I made tea!" I yell closing the door.

(Sherlock's POV)

I turn on my laptop and search google to find out if Sociopaths (high functioning or not) could love. I click on the first result read it.

_**Yes. Their love is a devouring, consuming sort of love. When I love someone, I feel like I want to inhale them - to literally suck out their soul. When I kiss someone, I try to do just that.**_

_**Love may be blind for empaths, but a sociopath sees your faults clearly and loves you still. The sociopath's piercing eyes are not only unsettling because of their unwavering constancy, but because the sociopath's eyes can pierce through to your very soul, leaving you naked before his gaze.**_

_**Sociopaths have a genius for adoring. Their understanding of your wants and needs matched with their charm and flexible personality mean that they can and will literally become the man or woman of your dreams. In fact, when I love, my first step is to gather as much information as possible about every aspect of the person's life in order to more closely resemble their ideal mate.**_

_**The closest analog to a sociopath's love is probably the love of a child: intense, accepting, selfish. And finally, like a child, the sociopath will be extremely loyal. A sociopath will never put you above himself, but he will readily put you above all others.**_

_Then it is love that I feel! _I smile to myself.

(John's POV)

After my shower I joined Sherlock on the couch for some crap telly.

"NO! No, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO! God, don't be incompetent! Of course he is guilty!" He yells angrily at the telly.

"Remember, they can't hear you." I giggle. He looks at me and blushes. He scoots slowly over to me. I wrap my arm around him bringing him closer to me quicker. I hear him squeak and I kiss him. He then sighs and rests his head on my shoulder. About 10 min later Mrs. Hudson knocked on our door.

"Dinner is ready! I'll be in here watching telly." She coos. We walk down to her flat and I gasp at the sight. The lights were off but there was a flickering candle in the center of the dinner table. She had made us steak with potatoes, corn, and bread. I pull out the cork on the wine and pour us a glass. We sit and begin to eat.

"John… You know I'm a sociopath soo..." Sherlock begins.

"Yea you don't feel things blah blah blah." I finish, but he shakes his head.

"I _can_ feel things… What I feel now is… is… It's love, John, I love you." He says blushing. A soft smile placed on his lips. I smile and place a loving kiss on his lips. The rest of the night was amazing we ate and then went back up to our flat and danced to the radio. We had both collapsed from exhaustion onto the floor. His head on my chest felt perfect.

"I love you too, Sherlock. More than you will ever understand." I say to him with a giant smile.

"I think I do." He replied. Then we both drifted off to sleep.

(Sherlock's POV)

I blush remembering the night before. The dinner was amazing. Hell, the whole night had been bloody amazing. Though, it isn't the time to think of that. John and are currently in a cab on our way to rendezvous with Lestrade. "927 White Chapel road." We walk into the house and see the same old, same old. I sigh. A woman around 30 to 40 (I didn't really care….) with blond hair and wore a skimpy black dress and stilettos. Abdomen cut open, slit throat, removed uterus, blah blah blah. All the same crap, except this time there was a witness. We get her location from Lestrade and make our way quickly to her." Carissa?" I ask the women dressed in smutty clothes.

"Ohhh, hey there sexy wanna go for a riidde." She purrs to me before I could answer John spoke.

"He's not interested." He growls. I giggle at his possessiveness.

"We need to talk to you about the murder of your friend." I say to her and she frowned. "Where were you around 5 hours ago?" I question.

"I was right here waiting for some customers! Honest. Last time I seen her she had met this young bloke around 16 or 17 who told her to meet him at that building cause he was her son." She says.

"What did he look like?" I ask writing my notes.

"Umm he stood about 5" 11' or 6". He had long blond hair and he-he had big hands and big feet! And he wore a blue shirt with jeans!" a car pulls up. "Oh, I'm sorry I really have to go. That is all I know really." She says running up to the car. John and I head home to look over the evidence. "What have you noticed, John?" I ask bringing him into the case. I can tell he is gaining some skills.

"Well, they are all in White Chapel. So it's possible they live around here. That's all I can figure." John says quitting . I smile. _He still needs some practice, but he sure has improved._

"Yes, but I think it's the outskirts. Another connection was that they all sold their body." I say. He gives me a confused look.

"How do you know? Just cause they dress skanky? Could you smell the whore on them? Oh! I bet you noticed a bruise that only prostitutes have!" He says, not trying to mock me. I shake my head at him and pull up a page on my lap top.

"This." I scrolled down and the pictures of the first two victims are right there. Mary Tinson and Kim Simmons both on their 'escorts' list. "They are escorts! And after talking to Cherry Michaels' friend and work partner that means she is a prostitute. You give me to much credit." I say with a blush. I see realization hit john.

"The days and times also coincide with the White Chapel's private school spring break!" I was surprised, he noticed something I hadn't. I smile and complement him at his great thinking. It was too late to go out looking so we decide to wait till tomorrow.

**M RATED MOMENT NEXT "CHAPTER" IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE BUT SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE READING THAT SO ILL MAKE IT EASIER TO SKIP :D I WARN YOU IM DESCRIPTIVE**

**REVIEEWWWWW**


	4. Love's Sweet Surrender Smut Part

**ME NO OWN THEY OWN MEEEE :D YAY SEX SCENE :D **

**WARNING: GRAPHIC**

(Sherlock's POV)

"We can't do anything about the murder tonight, but we can have a nice night together." I purr. I grab John's face and smash our lips together. He wraps his arms around my neck deepening the kiss. I moaned in his mouth as our tongues battled. John was the victor. He then slams me down against the couch and aggressively begins to kiss me. His hand slips up my shirt messing with my pert nipple. I moan as I feel him grind into me. Kissing was nice, but I wanted more. If I didn't get more soon I was afraid I would lose my mind. I break the kiss. "Plleeeaaaasssssssssssseeee, John, take me please. Nooowww!" I groan out. With that he rips my shirt off (Thank god it isn't my favorite one). And then pauses.

"You're… beautiful." I hear him say with such love and affection. I smile at him and grind myself into his throbbing erection. I hear him gasp. _Such a turn on! _My mind growls. I rip his shirt off in the same manner as he did mine. I was about to kiss his chest, but was forcefully pushed back against the couch. He begins to suck hard on my nipples, bringing moans and gasps to my lips. He then moved up my chest leaving those little red marks. I groan out his name. My mind was too hazy to realized when he had taken my pants off, but he was now working his way down my stomach to my weeping cock. He teases the tip and plants little kisses along my shaft before taking me fully into his mouth.

"Oh, John!" I moan out as his pace quickens. I can feel myself ready to cum, but the orgasm was taken from me. John gets up and removes his pants. I sit up and use my position on the couch to tongue his tip. Sliding his dick slowly in and out of my mouth. Using my tongue to massage the massive vein.

"On. Your. Knees." I hear him growl. I comply and position myself as instructed. I hear him open a drawer and see a small bottle of lube. I had a brief thought of _When did we get that?_ But it was soon clouded over with pleasure and discomfort. He was slow and gentle, letting me get used to his thickness before continuing. Our thrust began to quicken and our rhythms in synch. I then feel a shock through my body and moan his name loudly. He then pounds harder and faster into that spot causing the moans to become screams.

"Oh, John, Yessss! God, I love you!" I scream at the top of my lungs at my release over came me.

"Sherlock! Oh I love you too!" He moans loudly filling me with his seed. He pulls out and collapses on the floor. I fall beside him on my stomach. _My ass hurts already…. _I think to myself. John struggles to stand up, but does so successfully. He picks up my hot, sweaty, sticky body and carried me to his bed. I snuggle into his chest and smile brightly. He yawns and gives me a kiss on the forehead. Then we fell asleep, folded into each others body perfectly.


	5. Drunken Fun and Puzzles

**THANKS FOR CONTINUEING TO READ MY STORY :D I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**ME NO OWN IT OWN ME**

(Sherlock's POV)

John and I had been invited to Lestrade's 32nd birthday at the famous Karaoke Club. "I hope I don't have to sing." I mumble. John giggles. Knowing him he's going to get wasted and sing up there. Within the hour Lestrade and Donovan had sung a song and John wasn't as drunk as I had thought he would be.

"Next up is Sherlock with Stars are Blind!" I look up hearing my name. _I didn't sign up for this…. _I look over to see Anderson laughing his ass off. _What a dick._

"Go up there and sing the pants off that jerk." John had said. No one knows it but I'm fairly shy. It's the main problem I don't have friends (that and I make them all feel like idiots.) I slowly walk up to the stage. John was standing right in front of it watching me. "I'll go right after you!" He smiles. I suck in a breath and get ready. _Why such a girly song!_

"I don't mind spending some time" I start embarrassed. I lock eyes with John and continue. "Just hanging here with you 'Cause I don't find too many guys ,that treat me like you do. Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride But when I walk they talk of suicide Some people never get beyond their stupid pride But you can see the real me inside And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh Even though the gods are crazy Even though the stars are blind If you show me real love baby I'll show you mine I can make you nice and naughty Be the devil and angel too Got a heart and soul and body Let's see what this love can do baby I'm perfect for you Ohh oh, ohh" I was singing this to him. "I could be your confidante Just one of your boyfriends" I wink. "But I know that love's what you want If tomorrow the world ends Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love? Now tell me who have you been dreaming of? I and I alone, oh, ohh Even though the gods are crazy Even though the stars are blind If you show me real love baby I'll show you mine I can make you nice and naughty Be the devil and angel too Got a heart and soul and body Let's see what this love can do baby I'm perfect for you Excuse me for feeling This moment is critical Might be we feeling It could get physical, oh no, no no Even though the gods are crazy Even though the stars are blind If you show me real love baby I'll show you mine I can make you nice and naughty Be the devil and angel too Got a heart and soul and body Let's see what this love can do Let's see what love can do baby I'm perfect for you baby I'm perfect for you  
You baby I'm perfect for you Even though the gods are crazy Even though the stars are blind Even though the gods are crazy Even though the stars are blind." By the end of the song I had put my whole heart into it. I finished the song and am surprised by the applause I had gained. Turns out I can sing fairly well. Anderson's jaw was slack when I walked by. "You will catch flies that way…" I say to him and he quickly shut it. _Ha! I need a drink…. _I walk to the bar and order. "Vodka please." I get my vodka and look up at the stage and sure enough John was about to sing. I smile. _I really haven't met a guy like you._

"He's a rebel, He's a saint, He's the salt of the earth And He's dangerous, He's a rebel, Vigilante, Missing link on the brink of destruction, From Chicago, To Toronto, He's the one that they call old whats hisname, He's the symbol, Of resistance, And He's holding on my heart like a hand grenade, Is he dreaming, What I'm thinking? Is he the mother of all bombs gonna detonate? Is he trouble, Like I'm trouble? Make it a double twist of fate or a melody that he sings the revolution, The dawning of our lives, he brings this liberation, That I just can't define, Well nothing comes to mind! He sings the revolution, The dawning of our lives, he brings this liberation, That I just can't define, Well nothing comes to mind he's a rebel, he's a saint, he's the salt of the earth, And he's dangerous, he's a rebel, Vigilante, Missing link on the brink, Of destruction he's a rebel, he's a saint, he's the salt of the earth, And he's dangerous, he's a rebel, Vigilante, Missing link on the brink, Of destruction he's a rebel, he's a rebel, he's a rebel and he's dangerous he's a rebel, he's a rebel, he's a rebel and he's dangerous!" John sings out with all his heart. "WWOOOOOOO!" _Oh, he's drunk….. _I laugh to myself. I was on my fourth vodka when Lestrade walks up.

"Soooooo….. you two together now?" He asks. I gave him a look that said are you blind. He smiled and patted me on the back. "Congrats! You are actually human!" I glare at him and he smiles. "I was just messing with you. Sorry, about Anderson." I shake my head at him.

"Actually, I thank him, his idiocracy helped me feel more confident in myself. And I think John is happy about that. God, I'm tipsy." I say with a laugh after I downed a fifth. "Another, please." Lestrade laughs at me and orders himself a yager-bomb. John came running up from behind me as I downed the newly filled glass.

"Let's dance!" He yells grabbing my arm. I had barely any time to put my glass on the table so I handed it to Lestrade. The sixth had gotten me pretty smashed. We danced to that song about girlfriends and some little mamma and some lavine chick. After that song John and I headed to the bar and had a drinking contest to see who could drink five tequila shots the fastest. John won, but only because I haven't drank for about two years. We were both pretty wreaked after that. Then that song by that chick with the dollar sign in her name came on. "BLOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" John slurs. I grab him and we began to dance again. Grinding to the beat. It was very intimate. Just imagine the scenes in those movies where they are on drugs and it's all slow-mo and stuff. It was like that. _God even my thought process is fucked up. _ I giggle. For the unthteen time. I couldn't stop. Nothing was funny. That's when I smelt something in the air. _Mmmmmm….. _I begin to look for who is smoking marijuana. I find him and before I could ask for a hit I hear John say something. "Hey, man can I get a hit?" I was surprised. I looked at him confused. "It's not addicting, and I'm celebrating us. Wanna have some fun?" John pulls out 37 pounds and buys us some. We spent the whole night smoking and drinking. We get a taxi home and had to pull over once so John could puke. I couldn't stop laughing. It was so funny! We crawled up into my bed (It was the closest) and passed the fuck out.

(John's POV Next Morning)

I was the first to wake up. I whimper at the pounding in my head. I make some tea and drink a cup when I hear Sherlock throwing his guts up in the bathroom. I take him a cup of tea with some hangover meds to him.

"This sucks…" He says to me. I nod my head. He drank the tea and we both got naked and took a nice hot shower. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head down to fit in the crook of my neck. _It sucks being short…. _I think to myself. Sherlock ended up falling asleep and I had to carry him to the bed room. After several hours, Sherlock finally woke up. His phone rang as he was eating the eggs I had prepared for him.

"Hello?" He answered. "What? A strange murder and it isn't connected to the recent killings? Ok we will be over shortly." He then hangs up the phone and looks at me. "Good news, we have another murderer!" He says a little too excited. "Come, John, this will be fun!" We take a cab to 437C Mourning Way. As we pull up we notice an extremely large group of reporters. We were told to put on what looks to me like a white body condom. I was confused as to why at first, but upon entering the flat I knew exactly why. My stomach churns at the horrific sight.

"My god!" I yell. The whole room was covered in blood. Every wall, the floor, and even the ceiling was caked in blood. There wasn't a single thing that didn't have blood gripping it. I then notice something fairly odd about the blood. "The blood isn't coagulating." I point out to Sherlock, who then enthusiastically asks for samples. That's when I notice what appears to be a code written on the telly.

_**Code 1: VIV \/III \/ V\/III VII V\/ III VI IV V \/ \/ VV\/ V\/ VVI**_

I quickly take note of it and begin a search on the room for further clues. Three more were found: one written with tape on a wall (Code 2), One typed on a computer screen (Code 3), and one written in sharpie on the cover of a bible (Code 4).

_**Code 2: II VVI VV IV VII VII II VVI V\/III VI\/VVI\/ V\/ VVI V V\/ V\/ VI\/**_

_**Code 3: \/I IV VI\/ I\/ VIII V**_

_**Code 4: III I VI\/ VI\/ V\/ VV**_

Sherlock writes them down and we leave the dreaded room. When we get back to the flat he begins to write out possible meanings."AH HA! They are roman numerals cut in half! Now all we need is the meaning!" Sherlock continues his scribbles. _Could it be a letter of the alphabet is used with its number in the alphabet line? _I think to myself. I begin to write my thoughts down and smile.

"Sherlock." I say. He ignores me and continues his mumblings and scribbles. "Sherlock?" I say again still gaining no attention. "SHERLOCK!" I yell out. He jumps and spins around. "Look." I hand him the paper and I see him smile large.

"It's a challenge!" He says smiling a demonic smile.

"You look demented!" I say to him earning a glare. I walk up and kiss his forehead. "I love you anyway." I giggle

**CAN YOU SOLVE THE PUZZLE?**


	6. Death By Code

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR CONTINUEING TO READ! COOKIES FOR XMillieX, ZaraZabuza, LIGHTNSHADOWS**, **AND Charlie absinthe (Who gave me a wonderful tip :D I fixed it!) Anyway…..**

**I NO OWN THEY OWN MEE**

**C1: SHERLOCK I SEE YOU**

**C2: BUT ILL BURN YOU SOON**

**C3: FIND ME**

**C4: CAN NOT**

**TWIST THE PARTS AROUND AND YOU GET ****SHERLOCK I SEE YOU CAN NOT FIND ME BUT ILL BURN YOU SOON****. A CHALLENG SAYING THAT HE IS NEAR AND THAT THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME**

(Sherlock's POV)

It was 3am and I was still awake. Wondering when the next code will show, there definitely will be another. The first was obviously a challenge. He had been waiting, so getting a call from Lestrade wasn't a surprise. The scene, on the other hand, was. Laying in pieces on the floor was a woman of 25. He blood had been drained from her before being cut up. On some of the body parts were pieces of the next code. On the forehead was the word NINER. On the right arm the word MAKE. On the left thigh was GEL. EGG was written on the right calf. ORANGE was written on the upper left arm. APPLE was the final word and was sprawled over the torso. It was odd, yes, but difficult? No. "Game on!" I smile. _This will be more fun than I thought. _I could tell this was not going to be the last code for the day. "Inform me of any other body findings asap."  
He nods, but his phone range before he could say anything. John and I were stopped to find out that they had just found another body. Another body lying in pieces. This time a 39 year old male. On the torso was the code.

776 (Empty square) (Empty Triangle) (Circle with top half shaded) (Triangle with top half shaded) (Square with bottom half shaded) (Empty star) (Shaded star) (Square with bottom half shaded) (Triangle with top half shaded) (Triangle with top half shaded) (Shaded star)

I could see this one will not be as easy as the first. I can tell I will need some help from an expert. "Come, John." I say to him and he follows. "Head to Bark's Historical Sector." I tell the cabby. John looks at me quite confused. _How cute._ I smile to myself. We walk into the Cryptology part of the Historical Sector. "Hey, Kimmy." I say to a woman wearing a white lab coat with a seductive red dress under it. She was Japanese. Her skin a natural golden tan and her hair long and silky raven in color.

"Oh! Shoho!" I frown at the nickname. I had known her since I was four. My brother and she were quite close as children and she baby sat me numerous times. "What do you need, sweetie." She says with her Asian accent.

"Can you decode this for me? I don't feel like bothering with it." I say to her. She smiles big. This is her specialty.

"Oh! I know this! Please forgive me though…. I can't translate it at this moment. I've got work to do, but…." She says pressing buttons on her computer. Then her printer starts to print a sheet of paper. "This has the alphabet in that code on it. This will help you decode it. I'm so sorry I have to get this donneee!" She says frantically. _She must have forgotten she didn't finish it seeing how spaztic she is. _I snicker to myself. I bid her goodbye and run out to the cab that John had been holding. I tell the cabby to take us home and I begin to try to decode this code. _Damn, I don't have anything to write with or on._

(John's POV)

I look at the code decoder and am able to quickly figure it out. "It's an address." I say. Sherlock is usually fast with these things, but he loses his spot if he can't write it down as he goes. "772 Maker Street." We changed the location we needed to go to. I can tell Sherlock is quite excited. We walk into the abandoned house and I sigh. "Oh, god, not another code." I say in annoyance. I see Sherlock jump for joy. _It really isn't decent to be this happy over this…. _I think to myself.

TMSLOA REHTE ONW 596 PLAEM DORA 00:00 28TH was written on the wall of the abandoned house.

"It's the 10th right now so we have approximately 17 days, 7 hours, 26 minutes, aaannnnd…. 17 seconds before the appointed time." Sherlock says. _How the hell did he know the hours, minutes, and seconds! _I think surprised. We head home and watch some telly. I smile at Sherlock who is engrossed in a Cops episode.

"Four more days until Valentine's day." I say with a bright smile. I was going to go all out for Sherlock on Valentine's day. First, I booked front row seats to his favorite violinist, Amy Barlowe. Then I had bought the best table at his favorite restaurant Simpons'-in-the-Strand. Then I had bought tickets to the movie The Roommate. He had said that he wanted to see it when the commercial came on. I had to search EVERYWHERE for a replacement of his favorite silk shirt. His favorite shirt was once white but is now stained red (Stained with blood. A jumper splatted next to him. He was pissy for weeks.) I had finally found one in blue (his favorite color). I also got his gray scarf (His mother's old scarf before she took her life) fixed. It was slashed apart (Some ass hole tried to hang him with his scarf and Lestrade cut him down. Idiot.) he stayed in his room crying for a couple days and then threw it away pretending it meant nothing to him. I took it from the trash bin and got it fixed like new. He may think he is good at hiding his emotions, but I can read him like an open book. All that is left is to wait.

(A couple boring days later. I didn't feel like writing about them just sitting at home.)

I went out to pick up the scarf and get the scarf and shirt wrapped. I was excited. Sherlock had told me last Valentine's day that he never celebrated valentine's because he has never had a valentine. He had confided in me that I was his first kiss as well. I wanted to make sure this was an amazing first valentine's day. I walk into the flat and am hit with shock. There sitting on the couch was Sherlock. He was holding a long skinny box and a small skinny box. I smile at him seeing his hands tremble. _He's nervous. _I smile.

"H-happy Valentine's day…" He says shyly. "I-I made you some chocolate. And, um-uh, here." He says blushing and handing me the boxes. I open the small one and take a bite of the chocolate. It was amazing. I then open the bigger box and a smile is lit across my face. He had bought me a red (My favorite color) jumper. I hug him and put it on.

"I love it." I kiss him and he smiles. "Here open yours!" I say excitedly. I had packed the presents in the box so that the first thing he would see is the shirt. (That way the shirt will get at least some attention.) He pulled out the blue silk shirt and smiled a soft smile. "Took forever to find it! But here it is!" I giggle. He takes off his current shirt and puts on his new one. I see him look into the box and see a gray thing. He looks shocked. He pulled it out and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Oh my god. Thank you!" He says softly. I pull him close to me. "It doesn't even look like it was ever ruined. How did you know?" He says as tears of joy seep his eyes.

"You can hide from everyone in the world, except me. I can read you better than a book. Now get your scarf and coat on. We have places to go!" I say wiping his tears away. He did just that and jumped into a cab. "You're going to love this!" I say to him. After the sweet melody of Amy we rush to get to Simpons'-in-the-Strand. He loves to watch all the rich people. I didn't have to force him to eat this time which was a giant plus. We had an hour before the movie and decided we would wonder the park (A fun fair was in town at the park…. We hadn't known). I notice Sherlock begin to shiver. "You cold?" I ask as I wrap my hand around his. He just nods still full from dinner. I pull him close to my body to warm him up.

"Fags!" A familiar voice yell. "Get a room!" I look over and notice Anderson. Sherlock pretended not to hear, but I know how bad the words really hurt him. I give Anderson a hard glare and receive a scoff from him. "What? You mad I'm telling it like it is? You nasty freaks." That's when I snapped. I pushed Sherlock away from my chest and made a bee line for Anderson. Sherlock was a strong man, but not strong enough to hold me back from smashing this sick fucks face in. After receiving my near death blow he ran as fast as he could as far as he could.

"You know he will try to get you in trouble for this…" Sherlock warns. I smile and pull him close again.

"He can try…" I say with a happy sigh. I look at my watch and realize we need to head to the theater. Sherlock was very engrossed in the movie, to my surprise. After the movie we walked out the theater hand in hand. **(No spoilers for yooooou. It was pretty good btw) **At the entrance was a large box that had Sherlock's name on it. I had thought it was from Mycroft as some odd brotherly love kind of way. He began to pull of the boxes top. That's when I saw it. A detonator. Set to explode if the box be opened. Sherlock couldn't see this from his angle so he removed the top. I screamed not having time to react. _Don't. Please don't. Don't get my Sherlock!_

**HOW WAS THAT? I HOPE IT WAS LIKEABLE. I HAVE SOME FUNNY PLANS FOR THIS STORY. Hey if I fucked something up don't be afraid to tell me :D  
**


	7. Failed Experiment

**Another Chapter For youuu :D I do hope you enjoy it I update quicker with more reviews so invite your friends lol Love you XMillieX thank you for being a loyal reader :D **

(Sherlock's POV)

I began to remove the lid and John tackles me screaming. I soon find out he was protecting me from the explosion. A note fell after the explosion.

Happy Valentine's Day

JM

I sat by John holding his hand, begging for him to be fine. I wasn't hurt, but he was a bit. An old nurse with red hair walks in.

"He will be just fine. He is just unconscious; he is a very lucky one." She says with a smile. _Thank god! _I think to myself. I feel a tug on my hand. I look down at John and see him smile.

"Good morning…" He whispers. The next three days were spent at the hospital. He was good to leave when he woke up, but I wanted to make sure he would be fine. On the 18th John went to work and I decided I would try my new experiment. It was supposed to be a cure for nicotine addiction. I take the pill and immediately double over in pain. I scream from the tremendous pain and briefly thought _I've fucked up. _My body felt like it was melting. My bones felt like they were being cut in half. I then faint from the pain.

(John's POV)

I'm sitting in my office unbelievably bored. _Mundane was good. You're such an idiot. _I think to myself. I was being visited by Kate Sanders, our hospital's Hypochondriac. She was trying to convince me she had cancer, even though her tests were negative. That's when I hear shrieking from the lobby. "I'll call you if we get any information." I dismiss her and walk to the lobby to check out the commotion. In the lobby having a row with the receptionist was a beautiful young woman.

"I _need _John Watson! Give me fucking John Watson. Are you deaf? It's not that hard! No wonder you're a receptionist, you're too daft to be anything worth appraisal!" The young woman screams. She wore a brown jumper that was too big for her. It resembled one that I owned. Her pants were rolled up at the bottom and she wore no shoes. I walk out and greet her.

"You need me?" I ask.

"Thank _God! _This woman is unbelievably incompetent!" The young woman's hair went to her lower back and was wavy and black in color. Her face reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on whom. Her eyes were a rare grey-blue color. "I need your help! Come quickly, John!" The way she spoke was similar to someone I knew. I knew this was a leap, but I asked anyway.

"Sherlock?" I question. She stops and looks at me expectantly. _Definitely Sherlock. _"Oh my god! What happened?" I shriek. The jumper didn't resemble mine it _was _mine.

"I was trying my new experimental Nicotine cure. It didn't work, obviously. Now I'm in this disgusting body!" He squeals. "I need you to go into Barts and pick up ingredients for the antidote. They won't let me in." Sherlock says with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Unlike you, I have a job." I say to him. He puffed up his cheeks and pouts. "Look it's just one night!" I say annoyed.

"No, John, if you don't get what I need today it will be three days!" Sherlock yells frustrated.

"Well, sorry. You're just going to have to be patient." I say looking him up and down. As a woman, he was still perfect. His long black hair was wild and wavy. His breasts were above average. His hips were more defined and his ass was fine. I couldn't stop staring. "I'm going to fuck you tonight so be ready." I say walking towards my office. He runs after me looking offended. I was sure he was about to tell just how offended he was.

(Sherlock's POV)

I shut the door to his office behind me. Anger was spreading like wild fire within me. "John!" I growl. Even being this disgusting female I still had my scary voice. In fact, it sounded more venomous. Then suddenly the anger disappeared and was replaced with sadness. "I-I I thought you liked me for who I was." I said tears pricking my eyes. _Damn women's hormone! _I curse. I just couldn't control it. "I thought you found me attractive as myself not this hormone infested death trap called woman!" I was bawling now. I hear him get up from his desk chair and I feel his arms wrap around my newly small stature. I burry my face in his chest and briefly curse my shortness.

"Sherlock, I love you. Man or woman. I love who you are. Think of it as an experiment. I've always wondered what women feel during sex and now I'll be able to find out through you. That is, if you're up to it." He says softly. He runs his fingers through my long hair.

"Oh, John!" I whimper. He lifts my chin and places a soft and loving kiss on my lips. I purr into the kiss. "Ok, I'll deal with it, for now. But do hurry, I feel repulsive and these hormones are driving me crazy!" I say making him smile. He kissed me and I left him to his work. The receptionist flinched when I walked past her and I silently giggle. I return home and became very bored, very fast. I wondered down to Mrs. Hudson's flat to visit.

"Hello! Are you interested in a flat? We have one available it's not in the best shape, but it is livable and cheap!" She says with her sales- woman tone.

"It's me, Sherlock. I messed up an experiment." I interrupt her sales pitch. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh! WOW! Come in, come in! Tell me all about this!" Our kind landlady says excitedly. I explain my situation and the effects and that it is reversible. "Yes, the hormones do get out of hand easily." She laughs. "If you're going to be a woman for a few days, you should wear clothes that fit! Hold on." She smiles handing me a cuppa and disappearing for a few min. She returns with several pieces of clothing. In all there was four outfits. The first thing she showed me was a pair of jeans and a blue t- shirt. The second thing she showed me, I quite liked it, was a Chinese oriented dress. It was long and had slits on the sides leading up to a little above the knee. It was blue and had a beautiful rose design on it. Next was a blue tank top with a black short skirt. And the final thing, which I chose to wear for now, was a Japanese schoolgirl dress uniform. It was blue and reached the knees. It had the little sailor thing around the shoulders.

"You went to Japan?" I question. She nods and tells me of when she was in high school and her father was stationed there. I put the dress on and smile at how well it fit. I felt, god forbid, pretty.

"Oh, I've always wanted a daughter! Let's go out!" She squeals. She really did want kids so I obliged and spent the day with her. We went to a little tea house and I stuffed myself full of sweets (Stupid hormones). I ate until my stomach hurt something horrible. We then went and saw the movie Leap Year. It wasn't all bad. I thought of John the whole time. I also ate a whole bucket of popcorn (Where does all that food go?). By the time we returned home I was so full I thought I would burst. _John would be proud. _I giggle to myself. I looked at the clock and release a sigh of relief. _Three hours until John gets home, I can rest till then. _I spent those three hours watching crap telly and screaming it. 10 min before John comes home I run up to his room and strip myself.

"I'm Home!" John yells from below.

"Up here!" I yell in a sing song voice. He walks into the room and gasps. He immediately undressed himself. He grabbed me aggressively and kissed me hard. Our tongues battle and things began to escalate.

**NEXT PART IS SMUT BETWEEN FEM SHERLOCK AND JOHN. PS: SHERLOCK DOESN'T STAY LIKE A WOMAN AND THERE IS NO MPREG LOL**


	8. Time to Investigate

**Sorry I didn't feel inspired for the smutty scene maybe later lol if people complain about there not being one. Anyway this chap will be a little boring sorry lol**

(Sherlock's POV)

It was February 27th 23:30. 30 min until it was time. John and I were on our way to 596 Maple Road. We both were armed and ready for anything. At 00:00 we entered the abandoned pet shop. John finds the light switch and gasps at the sight. A woman around the age of 37 with long blond hair was mutilated on the floor. Her clothes had been removed from her body and put in the corner of the room. Her throat had been slit, uterus taken, and Intestines moved from abdominal cavity, but that wasn't the only organ removed from the cavity. Her kidneys and liver were taken and place in a ritual like manner. Each kidney above both shoulders and her liver was placed between her legs closest to her "private" part. She was holding a note pad and her things had been searched and were spread below her feet. She was fresh, quite fresh. I hear John whimper.

"John, I know it's hard, but I need you to examine her." I say softly. John nods and slowly and begins his poking and prodding. I make a quick text to Lestrade with the address and situation.

"She's been dead for 30 min to an hour. She shows signs of strangulation, but her cause of death was hemorrhaging. God, what nasty fuck does this?" John cries out. I survey the area and find another code. It was written in the woman's blood on the wall. It used all four of the previous codes.

**VIV \/III \/ V\/III VII V\/ III VI (Triangle With Right Half Shaded)(Square With Left Half Shaded) YELLOW ORANGE UNDER (Circle With Bottom Half Shaded)(Circle With Left Half Shaded)(Circle With Top Half Shaded)(Triangle With Top Half Shaded) JUMP APPLE CART KITE (Star Fully Shaded)(Circle Fully Shaded)(Triangle With Top Half Shaded) RACK IN PINK PINK EGG RACK 2.0? (Circle With Left Half Shaded) ETQUI OJYEN IMH 2 VVIII(Triangle With Top Half Shaded) EGG VI (Star empty)**

Lestrade arrived in 30 min and we took our leave soon after. I look at John at my side on our ride home. He looks at me and asks "Why? Why would someone do this?"

"It's our job to find out and to catch this fucker." I say determined. He smiles and kisses me. We walk into our flat and cuddle on the couch. I focused on making John feel better. I have to say it isn't that easy for me. John had been thinking the whole time, and when he stood up with fire blazing in his eyes, I knew what we had to do. "Hand me your notebook." I ask him and he hands it to me without a complaint. In John's notebook I wrote:

**MARY TINSON AGE 34**

** 798C FLAX STREET**

**CHERRY MICHAELS AGE 36**

** 59A CRENSHAW APPARTMENTS**

I hand him back his and begin to write in my notebook:

**KIM SIMMONS AGE 38**

** 998 LOUIS APPARTMENTS**

**JESSIE SUMMERS AGE 40**

** 67C BRIDGE ROW**

"John, look in their homes and gather as much information as you can about the people she knows, and tomorrow we will ask questions to their closest friends and family. Meet me at Angelo's at 12 tonight" I say giving him a kiss. He nods and we both go our separate ways.

(John's POV)

I arrive at Mary Tinson's home. It was a small one story home. I used the key Lestrade had lent me to enter the home. Even the inside was small. Immediately walking into the home you start in the living room. A black three seated couch was pressed against the wall facing a small telly. In front of the couch was a black coffee table with many pieces of paper laying on it. On the mantel were many pictures and birthday cards and things. The first thing I looked at was the stack of mail on her coffee table. _Bill, Junk, Bill, Credit Card Thing, Bill, Junk, Junk, OH! _I finally found something useful. A manila envelope containing recent birthday cards was at the bottom of the stack. I take note of the names on the cards.

**JAMIE WEATHERS**

**LOU KING**

**STEPPHY AND STEPHEN JONES**

**KATY TINSON**

I continue my search of the house. I find myself in her bedroom. It was bleak. Only had a bed with white sheets, a black dresser and some side black side tables beside her bed. On the side table on the right was a notepad with: **MEET JACK AT 279 WHITE CHAPEL ROAD 8:00 **written. After looking in her closet I find letters from her parents and quickly jot them down.

**577 KINGSTON STREET**

I could see there was nothing left that would be relevant. So I quickly made my way to 59A.

(Sherlock's POV)

I arrived at the Louis Apartment building and make my way to flat 998. I unlock it with the key and enter. The first room you encounter was a foyer. I hear a crinkle under my foot and realize a letter. A new letter in fact. Hadn't been open.

**Joe Stephens 898 Apt.**

He lived in the apartment below our victim. I look through her mail which was on her kitchen table and am pleased to find her mother's address.

**272 MOUI APARTMENTS**

_That was only a couple blocks away_. I note. After a quick glance around the kitchen I find only the note that she had left on her fridge.

**JACK 398 WHITE CHAPEL STREET 7:30**

_Her time of death. _I think to myself. Of all the information I had gathered only a few seemed to be relevant to this current case. I decide I'm done with this place and move onto my next destination.

(John's POV)

I knock on Cherry Michaels door and am greeted by a sad young man of about 23. He was tall and had shaggy blond hair and a look of sadness in his eyes. I give him a quick introduction and am invited inside his home.

"I'm Jeff, Cherry's brother." He says with sadness. "Would you like some tea?" He asks me and I nod to be polite.

"I'm collecting information to solve your sister's, and several other women's, case. I really need all the addresses of closest friends and family. It will be most helpful." I say to him. He returns to the living room with the tea and nods. I hand him my notebook and he began writing away.

**MARTHA TATE 63A APT**

**DONNA SYTH 55C APT**

"Both live in this building. If you need me I will be here. Don't hesitate." He says sorrowfully. I nod and place my hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to catch this ass hole. I promise." I say softly. He looks up at me and smiles. I then leave him and take a cab to Angelo's.

(Sherlock's POV)

I arrive at Jessie Summers home and knock. A man about the age of 45 opens the door. Two young blond headed twin girls attached to each of his legs.

"Hello?" The man answers.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and I'm the one who is going to catch the man who killed your wife." I say bluntly. He immediately brings me in and makes me a cuppa. His two daughters crawled up into my lap. Honestly I didn't mind. I loved kids. They didn't think of me as a creep because they are just so innocent. _She had a husband and children? And she was a prostitute? It seems that they don't even know. Curious. _

"I'm Steven. Have you found anything yet?" He asks with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, did you know your wife was a prostitute?" I ask bluntly. The man's jaw went slack and that gave me my answer.

"Girls, go outside and play." He tells his children. When they were outside he continued. "She used to be. She was supposed to quit…" He says. "God, I can't believe she didn't quit."

"Yes, well our killer only goes for prostitutes." I say smugly.

"Oh. May I have her rings?" He asks looking like was about to cry.

"Rings?" I ask. I had noticed the wedding ring mark on her middle finger, but it wasn't forcibly removed.

"Yes, she wore two usually. Sometimes she left it at her office so maybe it's there. Please come back later. I- I need some time." He says asking me to leave. I nod and make my way out of the house and catch a cab to Angelo's.

(John's POV)

Sherlock finally walks into Angelo's and sits at our normal table. We began talking about what we will do tomorrow.

**It will get better I promise!**


End file.
